Mi Cielo
by Beatrice Benedick
Summary: Telenovela one shot. Gio/Betty. Respuesta a un reto en el foro Getty.


**MI CIELO**

—_¿Listo? —Gío ajustó la antena por detrás del televisor que colgaba alto en el soporte de la pared._

—_Listo —respondió Betty mirando de reojo hacia donde Gío y sus ajustados pantalones negros hacían equilibrio trepados encima de una silla. Hilda le sujetó la cara con sus dos manos y le enderezó el cuello. _

—_Estate quieta mientras te arreglo esto —le dijo agregando un gancho plateado al elaborado peinado que estaba practicando en la cabeza de su hermana—. Estoy segura que esta creación hará que los hombres tengan el deseo irresistible de invitar a salir a algún lugar lujoso a quien lo tenga._

—_Claro que sí —dijo la nada convencida Betty._

_Gío de un salto se bajó de la silla y les lanzó una mirada curiosa a las hermanas Suárez mientras se preparaba a reparar un secador de mano defectuoso que había sobre una mesilla del recién inaugurado salón de belleza._

_De la televisión resonó la voz varonil del narrador: "En el capítulo anterior de 'Mi Cielo'..."_

—_Silencio —les dijo Justin a su madre y su tía al encontrar el canal que buscaba—. Justo a tiempo: ahora es que están dando los avances del capitulo anterior._

Una señora de pelos rojizos, en estado de avanzada preñez evidente debajo de sus elegantes vestidos toma un brazalete de oro de debajo un sillón y lo muestra a una de sus sirvientas gritando a pleno pulmón —¡Ladrona!

—0—

La misma sirvienta aparece en brazos del señor de la casa mientras solloza en su pecho:

—¡Sálvame!

En ese instante la señora entra en la habitación y los descubre:

—¡Enrique, cómo pudiste hacerme esto!

—0—

En la habitación, la sirvienta solloza en los brazos de su hermana.

—Helga, no sé qué hacer. No tengo nada en el mundo.

—Betina...

La ama de llaves, Belmina, de mirada de piedra le ordena imperiosa desde el marco de la puerta:

—¡Cállense! Ya oíste a la señora. Empaca tus trapos y te vas a dormir al establo de ahora en adelante.

Música dramática suena en el fondo.

_Justin se alejó un poco del televisor y se acercó a una de las sillas hasta acomodarse en ella —Ahí fue que quedo ayer. Hoy es el capítulo final._

_Betty observó de reojo la pantalla del televisor. —Pero yo pensé que Betina había huido con el señor Enrique a Acapulco..._

—_Shhh —le ordenaron al unísono Justin y Hilda._

Betina abre la puerta de la cocina, aún en ropas de sirvienta. No hay nadie más que el joven cocinero de la casa quien mira hacia ella con ojos brillantes sin prestar atención a una curiosa única olla que había en la estufa, aparentemente suficiente para preparar una cena para ocho personas.

—¡Ay, Yovani! ¡Yovani! —grita Betina al notar su presencia.

Presto, el hombre la recibe en su pecho, entre sus fuertes brazos que resaltan peligrosamente de la camiseta que sobresale del delantal de cocinero que lleva puesto.

—Yovani, todo se ha acabado para mí.

—No, no —le susurra el cocinero mientras le acaricia el abundante pelo ondulado que brotaba de la cofia de sirvienta en su cabeza.

—Eres mi único amigo, debí hacerte caso. Nunca debí confiar en el señor. El me ofreció todo y yo le creí.

—¡Ese maldito!

—¡No! Yo lo amo. Lo amo...

Los ojos oscuros del hombre brillan como dos perlas mientras la música se intensifica en una melodía dulce y tierna. De repente, sus manos detienen las caricias y se aleja unos pocos centímetros para poder contemplarle el rostro a aquella quien milagrosamente conserva intacto el maquillaje a pesar de las copiosas lágrimas que ha derramado. Sus ojos la miran con deseo y cariño, los labios entreabiertos.

Ella encuentra esos ojos y trata de escurrirse de sus brazos.

—No, Yovani. No...

El la interrumpe besando con fruición los labios de ella intensamente pintados de color escarlata.

—_¡Lo sabía! – dijo Justin en un grito de sorpresa._

—_Silencio —le ordenó Hilda acercándose a la pantalla._

—_¿Y no era ese el amigo de infancia? ¡Eso es ridículo! El no puede enamorarse asi de ella —dijo Betty. Hilda volvió a donde Betty estaba, le enderezó el cuello mientras ajustaba un rizo del peinado._

—_Ridículo es verlos a ustedes viendo esa ridiculez —Gío les dijo apretando uno de los tornillos del secador._

—_Shhhh… —le espetaron Hilda y Justin. _

Yovani sigue devorando con fruición los labios de Betina mientras ella forcejea entre sus fuertes brazos.

—No… no… no…

El le besa el cuello, las mejillas, los ojos, los labios... con un último suspiro Betina cede a la pasión. La música cambia a una balada intensa y ambos se sumergen al encanto de un beso apasionado.

La puerta de la cocina se abre. Música dramática.

Aparece la señora quien se agarra la barriga de la sorpresa.

—¡Lo sabía!

Betina se despega de los labios de Yovani, los cuales sorpresivamente no tenían rastro alguno del pintalabios escarlata que Betina aún conserva brillante en los suyos.

—Señora, no es lo que parece —se apresura a decir la sirvienta aún entrelazada a los brazos del cocinero sin intención de soltarse.

—Le voy a decir a todos la clase de mujerzuela que eres —se marcha con prisa— ¡Enrique!

—No.

Betina entra en pánico y dos lágrimas brillantes corren por sus mejillas.

—¡Ay, no! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Mi hermana Helga y su hijo Justino dependen de mí.

—Betina —dijo el cocinero quitándose el delantal por encima de la cabeza y lanzándolo contra el suelo. Revela sus ropas oscuras apretadas a su cuerpo bien formado —Fúgate conmigo. Nos iremos al norte y viviremos felices.

Betina alza la vista y murmura entre sollozos volviendo a guarecerse entre los brazos del hombre.

—¿Y comeremos ensalada de pollo?

El sonríe apretándola a su pecho.

—Sí, _mi amor_. Lo que tu quieras.

La música vuelve a intensificarse mientras ambos amantes sellan con un beso el pacto de amor.

—Claro que no, _maldito._

La cocina se llena de repente de todos los miembros de la mansión. El señor Enrique sostiene en su mano una pistola apuntando en dirección de los amantes. Betina se refugia en las espaldas de Yovani quien se interpone con el pecho en alto entre el señor y la sirvienta.

Helga, se aferra implorante a la falda de la señora Belmina quien mira todo con ojos fríos, y grita desconsolada: —Va a matarlos. ¡Ay! —coloca la mano en su cabeza y se desmaya ahí mismo.

—Que alguien se lleve a esta tonta de aquí —ordena Belmina a dos sirvientes quienes cargan a Helga y desaparecen de escena.

Hay tensión en el ambiente mientras todos se miran uno a los otros con mirada desafiante. Nadie se atreve a mover un dedo. Una gota de sudor cruza la frente de Yovani mientras Enrique mueve su dedo al gatillo de la pistola.

—¡Deténgase!

Todos miran a la puerta de donde proviene la voz. Aparece la dama de compañía de Clara, la señora Cristiana. El pelo rubio vaporoso agitándose por el esfuerzo.

—Ay, señor, no lo mate —continúa mientras saca de su exuberante pecho un papel estrujado y lo agita en el aire —. Antes de morir su padre me confió un secreto: El es su verdadero hermano.

Redoble de tambores en la música de fondo. Mientras todos alternan las miradas entre Enrique y Yovani gritando: ¡Ah!

_¡Ah! —gritan Hilda y Justin. La televisión se había apagado._

_Gío cruzaba arrastrando un nuevo secador de pedestal que se enredó entre los cables de la televisión del salón._

—_Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad acercándose a Hilda—. ¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto?_

—_Corre. Conéctalo de nuevo —ordenó Hilda ignorando completamente a Gio. Justin se apresuró a conectar el enchufe y a sintonizar la televisión. _

La sala principal de la casa. Clara, la joven esposa del hatero, le propina una sonora bofetada a Betina que la hizo caer al suelo irremediablemente.

_Hilda hizo un bufido de enojo y golpeó la cabeza de Gío con el peine que tenía en su mano derecha._

—_¡Ouch! —dijo frotándose la cabeza mientras sonreía ante la reacción. Betty no pudo menos que reírse._

—_¡Ay, ya! Nos perdimos un pedazo —se quejó Hilda mientras volvía a ocuparse de la cabeza de Betty._

Betina se frota la cara del dolor. Belmina observa todo con mirada acuciosa en la esquina como si dirigiera la escena con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —le grita Clara con porte regio mirando con desdén a la sirvienta.

—¡Ay, señora!

—¡Cállate! —le ordena Belmina. —No respondas a tus superiores, criada.

Clara se rasga una manga del elaborado vestido.

—Ya he acabado con el _mequetrefe_ ese. Ahora es tu turno.

En ese mismo instante entra Enrique ajustándose los lentes ante la escena. Betina en el suelo llorosa y Clara sobre ella en actitud obviamente agresiva.

—¿Que pasa aquí? Explícame, Carla.

Clara, se lanza contra los los pechos de su esposo.

—Ella, Betina, me ha pegado. Quería matar a mi hijo. ¡Nuestro hijo! —y esconde su rostro en los brazos de Enrique.

—Betina... —dice Enrique con rostro visiblemente decepcionado creyendo todo lo que su esposa le había dicho.

—No, no he hecho nada. Nada. —le implora Betina tratando de levantarse pero el ama de llaves fue más rápida y la tomó por un brazo susurrándole.

—Mejor te callas o te pasará lo mismo que al perro ese.

Betina abre los ojos como dos platos y grita desconsolada:

—¡No! ¿Qué le han hecho a Yovani? El no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—El ya no será más un problema —dice Belmina con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios—. Lo hemos entregado a la policía para que lo metan a la cárcel. Donde pertenece.

Clara saca su carita malcriada de los hombros de su esposo y mira con desdén a Belmina:

—Pues resulta que tu querido cocinero no era tan inocente como creías. La policía italiana lo buscaba como fugitivo de la ley.

—No puede hacer eso, señor. ¡El es su hermano! —solloza Betina.

—No me importa. No lo reconozco como tal y tú vendrás conmigo —Enrique lanza a su esposa contra un sillón, da dos zancadas y arrebata a Betina de las garras de Belmina.

—¡Enrique! —grita la esposa indignada.

Suenan varios disparos afuera.

—¿¡Qué pasa?! —grita Clara sosteniéndose la barriga con ambas manos.

—¡Suéltala, _desgraciado_! —Yovani entra en escena con pistola en mano seguido por un grupo de personas armadas y el resto de los miembros de la casa.

—Imposible —se sorprende Enrique—. Yo mismo te entregué a la policía.

Un hombre que vestía como sargento entra y se quita los lentes oscuros de aviador que resplandecían ante las luces de la casa, descubriendo su rostro.

Betina coloca su mano libre sobre su boca sin poder reprimir un grito –¡Gualdo!

Enrique se sobresalta y suelta a Betina de sus manos.

—Sí, soy yo. El mismo. Me creíste muerto, Enrique. Pero desde el dia que arrebataste a Betina de mis brazos, juré vengarme de ti, maldito –Gualdo ordena a los que están tras él—. Desalójenlos a todos de aquí.

—¿De qué hablan? ¡Esta casa es mía!

Christiana se apresura a sacar otro papel de su pecho.

—La abuela de la señorita Clara, antes de morir me contó todo de cómo cambió de cuna a la señorita Carla y a la Señorita Betina. Aquí está la prueba: ¡ésta casa y toda su fortuna pertenece a Betina!

—¡No! —grita Carla y corre a aferrarse a Enrique. Quien la mira como quien mira a un insecto– Nuestro matrimonio no vale ni mierda. Ya no tenemos nada.

Pero Betina no tiene ojos para nadie más. Ella corre hacia Yovani con alegría en su rostro–. Ya no tenemos que huir, mi cielo. ¡Somos ricos!

Carla toma la pistola del cinto de su esposo y dispara en el justo momento en que Betina abraza a Yovani.

—Betina, ¡No! –grita Yovani al verla caer entre sus brazos.

Gualdo corre hacia la embarazada y le arrebata la pistola de la mano.

Todos miran hacia la señora Cristiana en búsqueda de una respuesta como si tuviera otro as bajo la manga, o en su pecho.

—No me miren a mi. Yo no soy médico.

Gualdo ordena.

—¡Arréstenlos a todos!

Enrique trata de acercarse, tímidamente, con labios temblorosos.

—Yo... quería lo mejor para ti.

—No —Yovani le lanza una mirada fulminante—. Tu querías tenerlo todo. No pensaste más que en tí mismo. ¡Lárgate antes que te destroce en pedazos!

—Yovani... —Betina cierra los ojos y desfallece.

—¡Arréstenlos a todos por homicidio! —Gualdo repite la orden y sus policías se llevan a Enrique, a Clara y a Belmina presos.

El cocinero aún de rodillas abraza a Betina, con rostro desesperado y grita a pleno pulmón: ¡No!

La música se intensifica en una melodía trágica y sonora.

Del grupo que los rodeaba surge un medico con estetoscopio en cuello. Se arrodilla ante la joven Betina, tan sólo le toma el pulso unos segundos y levanta los ojos a las personas congregadas:

—Ella está viva. Las balas no perforaron sus órganos vitales.

De inmediato el medico dijo esas palabras Betina, abre los ojos y sonríe a aquel que la sostiene en sus brazos. Yovani le sonríe en respuesta y sus labios se unen en un beso apasionado.

Todas las personas aplauden a su alrededor.

Las mismas personas en traje de fiesta aplauden y lanzan arroces a la joven pareja recién casada. Música solemne y alegre. En tonos plateados aparecen tres letras en la pantalla:

FIN.

_Hilda se secó dos lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos extremadamente maquillados mientras Justin aplaudía. Al escuchar un sonido en la casa. Ambos corrieron a la cocina ante la llegada de Ignacio, prestos a contarle todo lo que había pasado en la novela._

_Betty y Gío quedan solos en el salón. Sus miradas se encontraron al mismo tiempo que estallaron en risas. "Esas cosas tan ridículas no pasaban en la vida real" sus ojos se dijeron el uno al otro. La vida no era una novela. _

—_¿Quieres ir por helado? _

_Betty se quitó los ganchos que sostenían sus cabellos y, haciendo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza se deshizo del peinado._

—_De acuerdo._

_Fin._


End file.
